


Emillie

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: “It was my mother’s,” Adrien said as he watched her wrap it around her neck.Ladybug stopped and nearly strangled herself in her haste to pull it off. “Oh! O-oh, no, I-I couldn’t possibly—“•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•💚 Day 4 of Ladrien June~ ❤️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Emillie

Their feet tapped against his floor – the only sound in the room. The freezing winter air blew into the room behind them. 

Ladybug pulled her arm away from his waist. “You’ll be safe here,” she said and turned to the window, ready to face the Akuma again.

“Wait!” Adrien called. He dashed to his closet, pulled down a box from the top shelf, and returned to Ladybug with a long, magenta scarf. With a blush he handed it to Ladybug. “I felt you shivering… please take it.”

Ladybug blinked down at the scarf and hesitantly reached towards it. Before she touched it her fingers curled into her hand.

“It’s okay,” Adrien assured her.

She carefully took it from his hands, her eyes took in every thread with awe.

“It was my mother’s,” Adrien said as he watched her wrap it around her neck.

Ladybug stopped and nearly strangled herself in her haste to pull it off. “Oh! O-oh, no, I-I couldn’t possibly—“

Adrien gently took hold of her hands and pulled them away. He slowly coiled the scarf around Ladybug’s neck. It was so long it covered her mouth and hung down her back. 

_ So cute… _

“It’s okay…” Adrien smiled warmly at her. “She had dozens. I know she’d do the same thing. Besides,” he slid the blue scarf he wore off and stared down at it. “I have my own, too,”

Ladybug stared at it as well. The magenta scarf unable to hide her red face.

Adrien stroked his thumb over the soft material and let out a little chuckle.

“S-something funny?”

“It’s just… this girl in my class made this for me. I hadn’t known at first, I thought it was from my father. I should have known – if it was a gift from my father it would have been one of the scarves from his winter line… I was really confused at first why she didn’t just tell me…”

Ladybug blinked slowly at him. He smiled at her.

“She’s incredible. Like you.”

Ladybug squeaked. “W-well, that – that’s nice. Of her, I mean. I-I better go!” and she dived out of the window, the magenta scarf trailed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is my favorite entry 😚


End file.
